


No Sandwiches

by Olor_et_Luna



Series: This Might Help [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor_et_Luna/pseuds/Olor_et_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S3Ep3 Fireflies fix-it fic, Derek, Isaac, a talk....</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> There is a theme, most definitely, in these fix-it fics. Unbetad.

“Sooooo….Derek, Cora huh?”

“Not now Isaac.” Derek grumped.

“Nono, like, of course not, after this is resolved and…” Isaac looked at Derek’s expression, “Or never. Never’s good.”

He sat and stared out the window, thinking about the power and ferocity he saw in her. Thinking about the grace inherent in her, even with the fog of lunacy.

“So, never as in _never_ never? Or never as in ‘There will never be anything between Stiles and I’ never? Because Derek, those are two different things.” He could feel the smugness seeping through his grin.

“I can remind you that her big brother is your alpha, that her uncle is crazy, and undead. Would that help?” Ah, there’s the Derek growl.

“Can I in turn ask why you traded in the Camaro for a Rav4, when you don’t need the space?”

“I could counter with asking if you really, truly love your testicles.” Isaac wanted to point out that as much as the words were a question, the voice was a statement.

“Derek, I could then ask why you have a plaid shirt in the backseat?”

“Why are you asking about my sister while wearing Allison’s scarf? Or did you think I didn’t notice.”

“Why do you have a blanket, and a cooler?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Dude, I can see it clearly, next to the _plaid shirt_.” Isaac was really impressed that Derek managed to get his eyebrows practically below his eyes; he was grouch facing so hard. The SUV was filled with silence, which should be an oxymoron. Isaac kept his eyebrows raised, Derek kept staring straight ahead.

“No, you know what Isaac? No sandwiches for you.”


End file.
